


An Intimate Waltz

by mizxmacmanus



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/pseuds/mizxmacmanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~A continued story of Bethyl Week Prompt:Red AU~ After what was meant to be just a one night stand after meeting at a club, Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon enter a very steamy sexual romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Since i did get quite a few requets to continue this story. And I thought what the hell, let this be my dirty dirty story. So intimate waltz had been born :)
> 
> Keeping Alive and Warm Hearts will be continued on and will be updated in the next few days. :)  
> And hope you all check out 30 days sober, another prompt continuation. :)
> 
> hope you all enjoy

Staring into mirror the young blonde couldn't help but smile. The little red dress she had just slipped on fitted her small frame in a delicious way, accentuate her curves more and hugged her hips down before stopping a less then half way up her thighs. It looked like a second skin on her, and Beth loved it. It was different from what she had ever worn, and she couldn't pick a more perfect of a night. 

A girl, the eighteen year old went to high school with, was able to get her a fake id for a small fortune and tonight Beth was going to use it. She sure hoped it worked for the amount of money she had paid. Running fingers through her curled hair, the loose messy curls fell over her bare shoulders. The young woman almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror, looking nothing like the sweet little farm girl she was that morning. She wasn't going to be a good girl that night. 

Walking to her closet Beth pulled out her favorite pair of red cowboy boots. After slipping into them the young woman checked herself once more in the mirror, proud of how good she looked. Pulling out a tube of bright red lipstick, Beth applied it to her lips. The color popped against her porcelain skin, and the girl smiled before making her way from her room and down the stairs of the Greene family home. She was happy that her parents had decided to go on a second honeymoon for their twentieth anniversary leaving her to watch the house and farm while they were away, making it easier to leave. Hershel's close friend Otis wouldn't be at the farm until the morning to get the chores that she couldn't get done as easy, so she had the whole night to be out. 

Slipping into her '89 Ford Ranger, Beth went to go put the key into the ignition when she stopped. This was really happening to her, she was really doing this. A random idea that came to her bored mind, a crazy idea that she just decided to do. Something out of her own character. Finally slipping the key into the ignition, the truck roared to life and she was off. 

****

The club was loud, too loud for Daryl Dixon. Too loud and too crowded, completely out of the older man's element. The music sounded like it was just a bunch of kitchen appliances going off together, and everyone was possibly half his age or less. Why he had agreed to go with his brother, Merle, and the little trick Merle was trying to get with was beyond him. Keeping close against a back wall, he clutched the bottle of some terrible import beer in his hand, his sharp eyes scanning the crowd when he caught sight of her. A beautiful blonde in a tight little red dress taking a seat at the bar, her blonde hair falling in messy curls around her shoulders. 

A chuckle left his lips as he noticed that she was wearing cowboy boots with the fancy dress. It was clear that the woman was just as out of his element as she was, looking around nervously, her big eyes shining against the flashing lights. Daryl couldn't help but admit that she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, looking sinful in that tiny red dress and still innocent in her boots. He couldn't stop his feet suddenly, as he walked toward the bar where she was sitting. The patron who was occupying the chair next to her had abandoned their seat, which he claimed almost instantly, not allowing someone else the chance to take it. 

She shot him a glance as he took his seat, her small hands holding a glass filled with some clear liquid, untouched by her. He was able to see up close those big eyes rivaled a blue of his own, and he knew he was done for. Blonde hair and blue eyes on a pretty little thing always did him in, but they always were out of his league or unattainable leaving him to deal with the washed up junkies his brother brings around. She was not one of those girls, but she wasn't one of those girls who would normally occupy a place like this. Her red cowboy boots read hometown girl, possibly sweeter then the sweetest tea his grandmother use to make, and someone who wouldn't give him the time of day. 

He was too rough looking, always in dirty old clothes, his heavy boots always covered in dry mud. His hair was messy and unkept covering his eyes since he never bothered to go get it cut in the last few years. He tried his best to keep showered and his skin clean but the smell of soil and woods stuck to him like a second skin. Daryl looked as though he belonged in the woods, not in this club sitting next to this blonde stranger. He knew better to talk to her, she was much younger than him, too beautiful, being in her precense was enough for him that night.

"Peach Schnapps, is it good?" Her voice took him off guard as he turned his head to get a better look at her. Red lips. Those red lips were the only thing he could focus on at that moment before he finally met her gaze. 

"No." Daryl grunted his reply and the woman looked down at her untouched drink. She sat the drink down and placed her hands in her, staring at her drink. This caused him to laugh. "Why did you ask for peach schnapps?"

"It was the first thing I pointed at." The woman shrugged, giggling slightly, her red lips stretched into a smile. Daryl couldn't stop his own smile forming on his lips, guess the ale made him bold, his large hand pushing the drink farther away from her. Flagging the bartender down, Daryl ordered her a glass of 'Shine and himself another ale. The drinks were in front of them within moments as Daryl paid the bartender. 

"This place is too damn expensive." he muttered as he noticed his little bit of cash he brought with him was dwindling quick in his wallet. Luckily the young woman didn't hear his complaint over the music instead she just stared at the drink he had offered her. "Now that's a drink there."

"Thanks." She flashed him another smile, and those red lips were doing him in. Taking a sip the woman grimaced. "Tats the most disgusting thing I ever tasted." Daryl just chuckled as she took another sip before sticking out her hand. "Beth."

"Daryl." He almost didn't take her out reached hand, but didn't want to seem rude. Her hand was small and pale compared to his large tanned one, fitting into his hand almost perfectly. There was jolts shooting through his body from the moment they touched hands, nearly causing him to break away mid shake. Her red lipped smile just teasing at him, luring him in, taking over his every senses. 

"So Daryl, what brings you to this noisy club? You look as out of place as I do." Beth took another sip of her drink, feeling her body already warming from the liquid. 

"Girl, you look like you belong here, til you get down to those red boots of yours. Screams small town" Daryl smirked as he took a generous gulp of his drink, his eyes roaming over her own. He decided he liked Ale, brought him out of his shell, but so did the beautiful blonde in red next to him. 

"Am I that obvious?" Beth looked down blushing, her smile now small. "Kinda hoped it wasn' that obvious."

"Jus' cause I notice don' mean you're obvious." Daryl pointed the top of the bottle toward her, and her smile widen once more. "If you don' mind me askin', how old are ya?"

Beth looked up at him, her big blue eyes open wider as she stared at him. Instead of answering him right away, she downed the rest of her drink, before looking at him with a bright smile. "Twenty-two."

"You sure don' look it." Daryl chuckled making the young woman blush. 

"What about you?" Beth raised her hand to motion to the bartender to refill their drinks. "How old are you?"

"Older than you." Daryl started to keep focus on his own drink, indicating that she wasn't the only one reluctant to give her age. The club was packed, but most the patrons were on the floor, or littered through the club at various sections, the bar nearly completely empty so the bartender got their drinks within minutes. Daryl went to go pull out his wallet, when she held up her hand. 

"Let this be my treat. A drink for your age." Beth smiled as she paid the bartender. Daryl was taken back by her statement, he never had a woman buy him a drink, it was always him who paid. 

"Thirty-nine." Daryl reluctantly replied nervously looking at the woman, who was only smiling more. 

"Not too bad." His eyes watched as she chewed on her red lips, her eyes on him. The conversations then took off, each taking turns to buy the next round. Daryl was surprised how quick he became comfortably around this mysterious woman, and he actually quite liked it. That was until she stood and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me."

"I don' dance." He growled out without meaning to, taking her by surprise. She dropped his hand, and gave a small smile. 

"That's a shame. Its a good song." She replied as she turned toward the dance floor. "Well it was lovely talkin' to you, Daryl. Maybe if you change your mind, I'll be dancing."

Daryl instantly regretted his decision as she turned toward the dance floor, his eyes instantly landing on her small round bottom. He couldn't help his jaw dropping as he saw the dress had hugged her round bottom perfectly. His pants started to tighten uncomfortably as she slipped onto the edge of the dance floor, her hips started to sway to the music. 

_I see this life_  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find 

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told 

Daryl couldn't stop staring as she lifted her hair up into her hands, allowing cool hair to touch her neck as she continued to sway to the music. Arguing with himself wether or not to join her, he instantly saw red when some guy moved in on the beautiful blonde, pulling her into him to dance. He found he didn't like watching other men to touch her, especially the way this guys hands landed on her perfect bottom. Without thinking, Daryl was up and out on the dance floor, pulling her to him instantly. The younger man backed away when Daryl shot him a warning stare. Beth's eyes widened as she felt herself press up against the older man. 

"I changed my mind." Daryl growled into her ear. This time the growl was different, more possessive, more challenging for her as he took her hips and started to move awkwardly with the woman, moving his hips with hers. His hands running up and down her back, and he only earned a smile from the woman. "Found I didn' like another man touchin' you."

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars 

Normally Beth would be appalled and kind of creeped out by his possessiveness, if he was anyone else. This man was still very much a stranger, but Beth felt safe with him and wanted to get to know him more. She liked the way his large hands ran over her back as they swayed to the music. He couldn't dance worth shit, but the fact he was out there was good enough. 

The several glasses of 'Shine was really effecting the woman, as she ran her own hands over his scruffy face down to his shoulders, her hands tingling as she touched his skin. Biting at her bottom lip, Beth's eyes looking up at his only to find his staring at her lips. Moving closer to his face, Beth whispered softly into his ear, "Good, 'cause I don't think I want anyone else to touch me."

A smirk crossed his face before his lips crashed against hers, which Beth returned with a fury. Blame it on the booze, the bright flashing lights, or the electricity shooting between them, the two's tongue battled with each others. The dance floor faded around them, as their hands starting to roam to places that best be left untouched in public. Blame it on the booze, the flashing lights, and the electricity that caused the patrons around them to feel their attraction and desires for each other. 

When the two had arrived to that club that night, neither anticipated finding each other, dancing with each other, touching each other like hormonal teenagers in the middle of the dance floor. This wasn't like either of them to show such displays of affection, blame it on the booze, blame it on his smell, blame it on those red boots of hers, blame it on those lips of his. They were addicted, and there was no going back. 

"Your's or mine?" Her voice was thick, and deep as she pulled from the kiss. Daryl looked deep into her eyes, the desire in his blue eyes rivaling her own. Daryl didn't bother an answer as he pulled her lips back to his, not caring if the red lipstick was now on the light strands of his facial hair or on his own lips. He had to taste the sweet taste of her mixed with the alcohol. He wanted more. Blame it on the booze, blame it on her red lips. 

"Let's do yours. Sure my brother will be usin' my place for the night." His growl only sent chills down her spine as she took his hand to go to leave, only to stumble slightly from her state of intoxication. Daryl's arms were instantly around her waist to keep her steady allowing her to get her balance once more. Leading him out into the warm summer air, Daryl instantly pulled the beautiful blonde back to his lips. Pulling from the kiss this time, Daryl held out his hand. "Gimme your keys. I'll drive."

"You been drinking though." Beth giggled as she pulled her key from the cleavage of her dress. Her words were slightly slurred, and Daryl couldn't help but smile at how cute she sounded. 

"So have you, but," Daryl's large hand wrapped around her waist pulling her to him once more. Pulling the key out of her hand, he kept her eyes locked with his. "I handle my alcohol better than you."

Beth only smirked as she pulled her hand free from his, and lead him toward her old Ford. It stuck him as interesting she had a Ford truck like he did. Leaning against the truck, Beth only smiled toward him, the red on her lips wiped off leaving her lips a light shade of red. Moving closer to her, Daryl kept her gaze as he silently unlocked the door she was leaning against. When he opened the door, it took the blonde by surprise who stumbled up against his chest. Her soft drunken giggles only made his uncomfortable pants just a bit more uncomfortable. 

After hearing instructions on how to get to her place, they were off driving into the night. They didn't need to fill the car with drunken chatter, but instead Beth just watched the older man as he drove her truck. This was not what she was expecting her night to go, she thought maybe a drink or two and a cute guy would dance with her. Never did she think she would actually leave with someone. She wasn't a virgin, she hadn't been since she was sixteen with her first boyfriend. He wasn't her last, since she shared intimate times with a college guy, her friends older brother knew. So she wasn't too naive about sex, but what she was doing at this moment was new, and different. It excited her in strange ways to have this man come home with her. 

Pulling onto the dirt road of the farm, dirt went flying behind them as Daryl sped toward the house. Parking the Ford right in front of the house, Daryl couldn't help but stare at the house in amazement. It was the nicest home he had ever been to, as the couple slipped out of the truck. Following her toward the steps, Daryl stopped to watch her climb up them in front of him, her hips swaying seductively. Stopping at the top step, Beth turned to look at him, her blue eyes meeting his. 

"Is there somethin' wrong, Daryl?" Beth tilted her head slightly, wondering if he was having second thoughts about this. 

"Nah, just never been to such a nice place." He grunted in reply as he made his way up the steps toward her, his eyes moving from her messy hair to her stained lips to the little red dress he wanted to rip from her body. Beth only smiled, as she lead him into the home. Moving toward the kitchen, Beth turned to look over her shoulder. 

"Well make yourself at home." Beth called as she entered the dark kitchen, moving through it with ease after knowing the layout all her life. Before she could open the cabinet to pull out some glasses, Beth squealed as she was pulled back suddenly against Daryl's hard chest. 

She was able to feel him pressing against her back, as his hands roaming over the front of her body, squeezing her breast as he went. She could feel his nose against her neck as he inhaled her sweet scent, growling in anticipation earning a soft groan from the blonde. This caused Daryl to growl against her neck, twisting her around and pulling her into a hard kiss. Beth's hands were instantly in his hair, her tongue battling his for dominance. She loved the way his tongue tasted as he lifted her into his arms, moving her to the small island in the middle of the kitchen. 

The moon shined through the kitchen window, leaving them almost silhouetted. Their hands were everywhere, their lips moved from each others to their necks back up to their lips. The sound of fabric bring ripped soon filled the air, as Daryl ripped the front of her red dress revealing her strapless bra. His hands found their way onto the still covered breast. Beth's breast were small, matching the rest of her small frame perfectly, causing Daryl's hand to completely cover the perfect tear drops. Pulling the bra down, Daryl's teeth sank into her shoulder causing the woman to hiss from the pain. There was going to be a bruise there, evidence that he was there. 

Beth never felt so turned on, as Daryl moved his mouth down to her chest, giving each one of her nipples attention. The way Daryl's teeth bit at her sensitive breast sent sensations down to her lower abdomen, growing wetter by the moment. Her hands were in his hair before moving down to his dirty plaided shirt to undo it. Her wrists were instantly pulled away and placed on each side of her, Daryl's eyes never leaving hers. 

"Shirt stays on. Those red boots stay on." He growled as he moved his hands from her wrists and slide them over her hips and over her thighs. Pushing the red dress up over her hips, Daryl smirked when he saw her panties were also the same shade of red. Pulling her into a hard kiss Daryl pulled away, his lips moving to her ear. "You know when a woman wears a pair of red panties, she's looking to seduce, to entice. You must have known it, since you chose to wear that color."

Beth moaned at his words, his hands hooking onto them. Instead of pulling them off though, Daryl ripped them apart much as he had the top of her dress. Beth gasped, as she felt her legs being pushed apart. Daryl's fingers lightly traced her inner thigh, moving closer to her sex. He was able to smell her arousal, feel the heat come off her before his fingers even reached their destination. Lightly running his fingers over the soft blonde curls around her inner lips before dipping a finger into her hot center. 

A small cry left the young woman's lips as his fingers worked her, his other hand grabbing her hair to keep her looking at him. Beth was able to see the desire and lust pouring out of his own blue eyes, it only added to the pleasure she was receiving between her legs. Then Daryl withdrew his finger from her, causing her to groan in protest. Keeping a grip onto her hair, Daryl had her watch him slip his coated finger into his mouth. It was as if he had tasted the sweetest thing in the world, he had to keep tasting her. 

Kneeling in front of her, his lips lightly kissed the side of her knee before making his way down her inner thigh, nipping at the skin as he went. Beth bit at her bottom lip as her fingers ran through his hair, when he reached his destination. He didn't take his time as he had with his finger, instead diving his tongue right into her causing her hips to buck instantly. Beth didn't bother being quiet as his tongue slipped through her slit, tasting her sweet taste. 

"Fuck... Daryl.." Beth cried out, as his hands gripped her hips, his tongue relentless building her higher and higher. She could feel herself starting to lose control, she was experiencing something she never felt before, her body was tight begging for relief. It was almost too much for her to take, when she cried out her body shuddering as she came against his tongue. She never felt something like that before with the ones before, she never came the way she had just then with him. 

Daryl drank her up, drunk off her taste. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, needing to feel himself inside her. Standing, Daryl's eyes connected with her as he undid his pants. Her breathing was ragged like his, her body glistened with a light sheen of sweat, her eyes were heavy with the after shock of her orgasm. Her red dress laid bunched and torn around her stomach, as Daryl freed himself from the confines of his pants and boxers. 

"You on the pill?" Daryl had to ask, and Beth nodded. His hands were instantly gripping her hips allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, and without having to position himself, Daryl barreled himself deep into her, almost losing control when he felt how tight she was. Beth gasped, her hands gripping at his shirt, her head dropping back. 

His thrusts were swift and rough, his hands gripped her hips leaving red markings where his fingers were. Beth's cries and moans were like music, his thrusts becoming more urgent. Beth gasped as she felt herself starting to wind up again, withering around him with every thrust. She never felt so turned on, she never felt so full. A growl left his lips as his teeth sunk into the bare flesh of her breast, drawing blood. Neither cared as she wrapped her thin legs tighter around his waist, her body giving screaming for another release. 

"God, you're so tight." Daryl growled, feeling himself close to his own orgasm. But he fought back, wanting her to cum again around his cock, milking him when he reached his own. Unwrapping her legs around his waist, Daryl hooked his arms under her knees lifting her off the counter. His hands found their way back to her hips as he moved her over him, bouncing her on him. Her moans and cries only got louder as he did this. 

Beth then came, her whole body tensed causing her to scream out, her inner walls gripping him tightly. Daryl couldn't control himself at that moment, and buried himself into her spilling himself deep in her. Both their breathing was ragged, Daryl's more labored since he was not as young as he once was on top of being a smoker. Withdrawing from her, Daryl moved so she was now standing in front of him, only to have to steady her once more when her legs decided they weren't going to work. 

"Wow.." Beth was barely able to get out, pushing her dress back down over her hips as Daryl did his pants back up. A smirk was on his lips, as he did up his belt. 

"You're not twenty-two." Daryl then spoke, and Beth's eyes widened as Daryl looked her dead in the eyes, his blue eyes reading something different. "I knew you were lying the moment you said it. How old are you really?"

"Eighteen..." Beth managed to get out, her voice filled with guilt. She found she liked this man she just met, and felt terrible for lying to him. 

"Fake id?" Beth only nodded, as she watched his face, worried she screwed something up. 

"I jus' wanted to go out. I was so bored here alone. I only wanted to go dancin..I didn' think I'd be comin' home with someone." Beth started to try and explain herself but the older man only laughed. "I've never done anything like this before, I mean I been with guys, but I never slept with someone I barely met. I just wanted my monies worth out of that id."

"You coulda told me." Daryl shook his head, surprised how little he cared. Blame it on the booze, blame it on the sex, blame it on that torn red dress, whatever he decided to blame it on he knew there was no way he was gonna let this wild little thing go. 

"I didn' wanna get kicked out." Beth looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling very exposed as she tried to pull her torn dress back over her breast. She was stopped though by his hands, his eyes capturing hers. 

"Anything else you lied to me about?" Daryl asked a smirk never leaving his lips. Beth wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

"I never drank before tonight." She lifted her chin in a defiant way, she had fun that night, more fun then she ever had before. Daryl only ran his hand over his face, he still felt very much drunk and satisfied from their session that when he tried to get angry at her, he couldn't. 

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Don' you think it's a little to late to call me 'sir'?" Daryl chuckled, his eyes roaming over her body, he was able to see the clear blush forming over her pale skin, even in the dark kitchen. She looked nothing like she had when he first laid eyes on her. Her hair was in a mess, her dress was ripped, her shoulder bruised from his teeth, and her left breast bleeding slightly from him as well. Beth then realized he was messing with her. 

"You had me goin'." Beth giggled as she playfully pushed him. Then she looked up at him with those big doe eyes as she moved closer to him, taking a chance on moving closer to him. "So it's okay if I'm only eighteen."

"Ask me again when I am not in a sex haze." Daryl replied, pulling the blonde against him. "And when you ain't wearin all the red."

"I'm too drunk to drive you back." Beth started, as she looked down blushing. "I can take you in the mornin'. Jus' my daddy's friend is gonna be here early doin' chores for him. But he won' be anywhere near the house, so I can get you out without him seein' you."

"Gonna sneak me out?" Daryl felt like he was a teenager again, having to sneak in and out of girls houses before their daddies discovered he was there. He wasn't exactly sure how to react, and Beth must have caught onto his sudden demeanor change. 

"Or I can make a pot of coffee and try and sober up now." Beth backed away and started toward the coffee maker, only to be yanked back by the older man. 

"I ain' said I had a problem. Jus' never stayed the night with a girl." He wasn't from her town, and most the girls he went home with from the bars were local girls, so he was stranded there until morning. He actually didn't mind the inconvenience, his mind thinking back to how snug she felt around him. Beth only smiled before leading him upstairs to her room. 

Beth awoke hours later, feeling a pain in her skulls, memories of the night before flooding back to her. Beth was the first to get up from the bed, while the older man continued to sleep. He laid stomach down still wearing his plaid shirt from the night before. His angel winged vest gently placed over the back of her desk chair. She allowed him to sleep as she hurried to the bathroom to do her morning routine, taking a couple of aspirins for her headache. Getting two more of the pills, Beth filled a glass of water and took it to the sleeping man in her room. 

"Hey, Daryl." The young girl shook him slightly, earning a air swat from the sleeping man. "Hey, it's time to get up. I gotta take you back to your car."

"Sleep more." He grumbled an arm snaking around her waist pulling her to him. Beth only giggled as she squirmed out of his grasp, seeing his eyes were slightly open looking at her. She took his breath away the moment he laid eyes on her. Sitting on the bed next to him, he saw she was in a pair of skinny jeans, and a loose fitting red tank top showing off her bruised shoulder, her messy curly hair was now neatly braided on the side of her head. The red lipstick was gone, and Daryl was still taken by her. She looked innocent there, sweet girl next door, not the gorgeous woman in red the night before. 

"Here," She retrieved the two pills and the water from her nightstand and put her arms out to hand them to him. Rolling onto his back, Daryl sat up taking the items she was offering him. He couldn't stop staring at the young blonde, liking her better this way. 

"Thanks." Daryl grunted as he swallowed the pills, washing them down with water, finally tearing his gaze from her. Turning back, he was met with those big doe eyes that caught him off guard the night before. Then he remembered, she had lied to him about her age being only eighteen. He felt more sober than he had the night before, but still found he could careless. "Lets get going."

It wasn't hard to get Daryl out of the house and into her truck as they sped off down the road, before Otis could see where the young blonde was going. The drive was silent, a different silence from the night before. It wasn't awkward, nor was it tense, it was just quiet. A comfortable quiet. Each trying to figure out what to say to the other, Daryl always was gone before the girls woke up, so waking up to a the beautiful young girl was new to him. As it was with Beth. 

After a quiet ride, Beth pulled into the near empty parking lot, pulling up to the '73 Ford that Daryl directed her to. The silence the shifted to a tense one, both fighting to figure out what to say to each other. Looking like he was moving to get out of the truck, Daryl then pulled out an ancient flip phone and handed it to the young woman. 

"Put your number in." This took both of them by surprise as Beth took the phone and put in her contact info, her mind reeling. Handing it back, Beth gave him a soft smile as the man exited the truck without another word. Putting the truck into drive, Beth took off back toward the farm, leaving Daryl at his truck. Beth wasn't out of sight when her phone went off. Without taking her eyes off the road, Beth maneuvered to pull her phone from her pocket. 

"Hello?" She answered all while keeping her eyes on the road. 

"How about breakfast?" A rough voice met her ear, and she instantly knew who it was. "My treat."


	2. Such a Nice Breakfast ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

Daryl must have been a regular at the diner he brought Beth to, from the way the waitresses greeted him as he came in. He only nodded in their direction before leading Beth to a booth. They weren't seated for more than a minute before two cups of hot coffee were placed in front of them by a sweet looking older brunette. 

"No brother today?" She asked Daryl, before turning to look at the young blonde in surprise. "Why instead you traded him in for this pretty lil thing here."

"I'll have my usual and she'll have.." Daryl ignored the older woman's comment and the small smirk that wore on her face. 

"Blueberry pancakes please." Beth didn't bother looking at the menu as she handed it to the waitress. Her blue eyes were looking down at her coffee, a bright blush on her face that Daryl couldn't stop looking at. "Just the pancakes. I don' need the eggs and sausage and stuff."

"Got it, sweetheart.' The woman jotted down her order, since she already had his written down before she got to the table. Beth was able to feel the curious stares of the other waitresses in the diner, and it made her squirm slightly. Had he only ever been here with his brother?

"Me and Merle come here after a night out or comin' back from a huntin'." Daryl started to explain when the waitress walked away, allowing Beth to take her chance to look around. It was the downstairs of an old two story building, with booths lined against the walls with a large bar and tables scattered through the whole place. The walls were littered with pictures of former employees, patrons, and a few were of famous people who stopped by the diner over the years. The theme screamed cheesy fifties with the waitress in poodle skirts. It wasn't somewhere she imagined the man before her would go to eat. 

"Is it normally just you and Merle?" Beth's eyes finally laid on the older man across from her. He was watching her, with his thumb between his teeth, looking young and vulnerable.

"Yea, I don' often spend the next morning with the girls I go home with. Let alone buy them breakfast." He shrugged dropping his thumb from his mouth, showing a shy smile suddenly busying himself with his coffee.

"I must be special then." Beth's smile was breathtaking when Daryl looked up to answer her. Her braid fell perfectly over the bruise on her shoulder, and Daryl had a feeling she did that on purpose. He was a little rough on her the night before, but from what he heard and felt she enjoyed every last second. 

This made Daryl's pants start to tighten as he watched the blonde in front of him. He watched as she lifted the cup of hot liquid to her mouth, taking a small drink, and he started to think of other things she could put that mouth to. Shaking his head visibly, he tried to rid the thoughts while his eyes ran down the soft pale skin down to the top of her red tank top. Red. Daryl was sure she did that on purpose also as he thought to the mark on her breast, he wondered if it hurt.

"I didn' hurt ya, did I?" His voice was low waving his finger loosely toward the two places he marked her. Beth blinked before a smirk met her lips.

"Did it sound like you did?" Beth's voice was just as low as she leaned against the edge of the table, her big doe eyes roaming from his messy bed ridden hair to those piercing blue eyes he was blessed with. His facial hair around his mouth was still lightly stained from her lipstick, earning a bigger smirk from the blonde remembering those lips on her. 

"No, it didn'." Daryl's eyes locked with her, picking up the subtle hints her blue eyes were giving him. He found he would stare into them for as long as she would allow him.

"Alright here ya go." The waitress spoke suddenly, interrupting the small exchange. Beth leaned back, and flashed the woman her brightest smile, giving the woman her thanks when the large stack of pancakes were in front of her. "They added a few extra stacks for you sweetheart."

Daryl had a plate filled with almost nothing but sausage, bacon, and hash browns. He never was a fan of eggs much, and never got it when he went to the diner. Letting out the breath he was holding, the hunter was thankful the woman showed up when she did with their food. The woman gave them a smile walking away, leaving them to eat. 

"So, uh, I don' know if you can consider this a little too late for askin', but what's your last name?" Beth slowly spoke, as she took her time with her pancakes, while Daryl scarfed what he had down like he hadn't eaten for days. 

"Oh," Daryl sat back, deciding to try and take his time with his food, he wiped his mouth with the napkin. Looking down Daryl saw some red smudge and blushed brightly forgetting to wash his face. "Dixon."

"Daryl Dixon." She spoke his name softly letting it roll of her tongue in a seductive manner, causing Daryl to nearly choke on his coffee. 

"What about you?" Daryl grunted trying to clear his throat without her noticing. Grabbing one of the glasses of water that was left he took a generous gulp, giving up on trying to hide it.

"You okay?" She asked a spark of worry in her face, and Daryl nodded waving his hand for her to continue as he took another gulp of water. "Beth Greene."

Daryl only nodded able to eat once more. They were silent as they ate, trying to figure out what next to say to the other. Beth watched him as he ate, and thought about all the places his mouth was the night before. She could feel herself warming between her legs making her rub her thighs together. She noticed that Daryl was trying his best to keep his attention on his food, and the young woman got an idea. 

Slipping out of one of her black flats, Beth moved her bare foot too his leg. Her toe ran against his inner calf, causing Daryl's gaze to meet hers. She only smiled sweetly toward him, earning a smirk from him as he spoke softly, "What you think you're doin'?"

"Tryin' break the tension." Running her tongue over her bottom lip, earning a low growl from the hunter that only she was able to hear. Her foot made its way up to his inner thigh. "What is it you do, _Mr. Dixon_?"

Daryl took note on how she spoke his name, her voice was low almost challenging in a way. Moving his hand under the table, he grabbed the young blonde's ankle, stopping her from going any further. She had got the reaction she had wanted from him, his pants becoming impossibly tight, but she didn't break the tension like she intended only made it thicker.

"Should it matter?" He asked watching her carefully, challenging her back. Her blue eyes widened before meeting his smirk with one of her own. 

"You hunt, I know that." Beth spoke, their meal was abandoned in front of them as their eyes continued to stay locked. Daryl only nodded, able to see the hints of desire storming in her now darkening blues. "You smelled like the woods. The trees, the earth. You still smell like it.. on top of still smelling like me right now."

"That right?" Daryl's eyes finally broke away, his eyes finding their way to her throat, thinking about how sweet her skin tasted and smelled. Even when she tasted like moonshine the night before she was still sweet to him. Though Daryl knew better there was an innocence to her that masked the side that he saw of her. A dirty side, the side he was sure her daddy didn't know about. He wanted to indulge into that side more. Beth nodded and Daryl motioned to the waitress. "Can we get the check?"

The waitress nodded, and Beth watched him curiously before she felt him move her foot against something hard behind the fabric of his pants. Beth breath hitched, Daryl catching her eyes once more as he dropped her foot back on the ground. The check was there a moment later, and Daryl paid the bill quickly on top of leaving a good tip. 

"Come on." Daryl growled instantly taking the young blonde's hand and pulling her from the booth. Before Beth could question him, Daryl had lead her out of the diner. Only he didn't lead her to their trucks that were parked on the other side of the parking lot, but to a set of stairs that lead to an upstairs room. The stairs were enclosed with a solid wall on both sides, leaving it dark and easy to get out of watchful eyes. 

Beth was very confused as he pulled her up the steps to the top step. Before she could get a word out, Daryl's lips were crashing against hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. The young woman responded instantly her arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed her against the wall, his hands going wherever they could over her body. Beth moaned against his lips when his hands gripped her ass tightly, his cock straining against his pants pressing against her belly. 

The sounds of Daryl's belt being undone met Daryl's ears causing him to pull from the kiss. They're eyes met as Beth bit at her bottom lip, her blue eyes innocently looking up at him, as her fingers slipping under his shirt and lightly ran along the top of his pants. She giggled as he took her bottom lip between his own teeth, teasingly nipping at it. Her voice was soft trying to not be heard, "What brings on this?"

Daryl didn't respond, as he started to bite at her exposed neck, he didn't bother giving her an answer allowing his actions speak for him. The sound of his belt continue being undone made it clear that she had gotten what he was hinting at. Feeling his pants being pulled off his hips, Daryl planted his hands against the wall while he watched Beth slip down onto her knees. 

Her blue eyes looked up toward him, as if asking for permission to continue. Daryl just groaned at the sight of her, his cock pushing against the fabric of his boxers so close to her pretty young face. The sound he made must have been permission enough for her, yanking his boxers down allowing his cock to spring to life, tapping Beth on the nose lightly earning a small chuckle for both. Beth marveled at the sight of how thick he was, remembering it being buried deep in her the previous night. 

Licking her bottom lip, Beth timidly wrapped one of her small hands around him, her fingers unable to touch by as she slowly started to stroke his cock. Earning a low growl from the hunter, his eyes never leaving hers while he moves his hands over her braid. It had started to fall apart causing a smirk to come across his face, thinking about how it was going to be non-existents after he was done with her. 

Daryl suddenly hissed as he felt her warm tongue press against the tip of his cock, licking up the small among of pre cum that was starting to leak out. Beth loved the sound that was coming from him, so she wrapped her lips around him wanting to hear more coming from him. 

"Fuck!" He groaned almost forgetting where they were at. Her hand moved to stroke the base of his cock, slowly taking him more into her mouth. Bracing himself against the wall, Daryl kept his gaze on her as she sucked softy, her tongue pressing against the bottom of his shaft. Beth kept his gaze bobbing her head slowly taking more of him in. "Don' you look so pretty with your mouth full of my cock."

Beth only hummed her response, slowing removing her hand to take him down her throat with ease. Daryl had to fight to keep from cumming right then, fighting a loud groan. Her mouth was hot around his cock as she pulled back and then repeated the motion. His hands suddenly gripped at her hair, and his hips thrusted forward pushing himself down her throat. Beth only groaned in response, encouraging him to continue with her hands on his hips, pushing him forward. 

She looked so hot doing that, he liked the way her mouth was wrapped tight around his cock letting him trust down her throat. He was amazed she didn't gag taking his size into her small mouth, but loved how tight it felt with her tongue teasing him the whole time. Closing his eyes, Daryl dropped his head back growling as he pulled her mouth away with a loud pop. Beth looked up at him, half lidded her eyes filled with confusion when Daryl's large arms grabbed her upper arms pulling her up. 

Twisting her around, Daryl moved his hands down to snake around her waist to undo her pants. He watched as she bit at her bottom lip, while he yanked down her jeans and panties. Pulling her from the wall he pushed her head down so she was bending forward taking both her wrist in his. Beth pushed her hips back grinding herself against him, letting him feel how wet she was. 

And then he was in her, filling her only to pull out completely then thrusted hard back into her, his hips slapping hard against hers. Beth bit at her tongue to muffle a small cry as she tried to meet his thrusts, but the way he had her it was hard for her to move. She could feel her legs starting to go weak as she heard his heavy breathing along with the sounds of sex and muffled moans echoed in the stair well. Daryl suddenly let go of her hands, and grabbed at her shoulders straightening her up slightly. 

"Oh god..Daryl.." Beth tried hard to keep her voice at a whisper, her body starting to tighten begging for release. Daryl suddenly let out a loud growl, a hand finding its way better her legs. His fingers slipped between her lips finding her clit and rubbing at it furiously. She cried out, not caring if anyone could hear her. 

Daryl growled as he yanked himself from her, and twisted her around covering her mouth quickly. He pushed her up against the wall, his eyes catching her wide eyes, his finger still working her. Moving his lips close to her ear, Daryl's voice was husky, dripping with desire. "You best be quiet, don' wanna have anyone finding us, do you? Or do you like the idea of being caught? Huh? Finish getting those jeans off now."

Beth quickly kicked off her jeans while he replaced his hands over her mouth with his own lips. Grabbing right under her ass, Daryl lifted her up allowing her legs to wrap around him. His tongue pushed through her lips, battling with her tongue, his cock slamming back into her. Crying into the kiss Beth finally came undone, her walls tightening tight around his cock. Breaking from the kiss, Daryl let out a loud grunt his fingers digging into her hips feeling his own orgasm coming. 

"Your pussy is like heaven." Daryl growling, hiding his face into the crock of her neck, biting and sucking on it. Her small whimpers met his ear as he felt a second orgasm rush through her, this time taking him with her. A loud grunt left his lips as he stilled his hips, spilling himself deep into her gripping her tightly to not drop her. 

Pulling himself from her, Daryl gently slid her off him to allow her to retrieve her jeans and panties. Doing up his pants, the older man watched her as she pulling the jeans over her bruised hips. A streak of satisfaction swept through him knowing he was the one who put them their, as if marking his territory. 

"What brought that on? Not that I am complaining obviously." Beth had to add quickly, since she quite liked how he just decided to have her again. It thrilled her and turned her on more that someone could have easily caught them at any moment, especially with how loud they were being. Undoing her fallen braid, Beth watched Daryl reach his hand out to grip some of her loose wavy hair, pulling her against him. 

"You looked too damn hot sitting there teasing me. I had to have you." Daryl's lips were on hers the moment the words left his mouth. The kiss was chaste but still filled with desire and lust that made Beth's already shaky legs give out from under her. Pulling from the kiss, Daryl grazed his thumb over her bottom lip. "And now there ain't no chance in hell I'm giving up that hot sweet mouth of yours."

"Guess that mus' mean I'm yours now then." Beth smirked, his arm finding its way around her waist leading her back down the steps. "Guess that makes you mine too?"

"Guess so."


	3. Last Night Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it was meant to be out long ago, but its out and i hope you enjoy it
> 
> thank you to my beta JazznSmoke and to my friend Carolina for kicking my butt :)

**What you doing?**

Beth smirked as she read the newest text from Daryl. The two had been texting each other since she had gotten home from the diner the day before. They had started out innocently enough, sending silly pictures, but it had quickly becomes dirty. Both kept the pictures tasteful and teasing which made it feel like torture. Dropping her book to her side, Beth was quick to reply back. 

_**Reading, or at least trying to ;)**_

**Tryin to? Is there something distracting you?**

_**Thinking about what we've been texting about ;P** _

**Well what do you know, I'm thinking about that picture you sent me ;)**

**When do your parents get home?**

_**They won't be getting into Atlanta until tmrw mornin sometime. So probably afternoonish?** _

_**Why do you ask? :)** _

**Cause I wanna see you. Also my bro has some loudmouth chick here. And I really don't wanna hear them**

**Rather hear you instead of her.**

_**Are you wanting to cum over ;)** _

**Most definitely on both counts**

_**You won't be able to stay late.** _

**I have to work early in the morning anyway.**

_**Well get that sexy ass over here.** _

**Text me your address and I'll be there soon. Text you when I get there :)**

Beth replied with her address, before jumping up from her bed to pick up a few clothes thrown around. Checking herself in the mirror Beth decided against changing out of her high waisted torn jean shorts, and tight mint green v-neck crop. Her hair was in a tangled mess of waves down her shoulders. She had a feeling he would preferred this look more than any other she may have tried for. Rushing downstairs, Beth hurried into the kitchen, opening the fridge to look for something she could put together for them. 

This wasn't exactly her first 'booty call' since that really was all that her and Zach had been, but she never was the host of it. She was used to going to them, not them coming to her so she wasn't exactly sure what to do. Shutting the fridge with a sigh Beth started to wish that her father had alcohol in the house or something. Pulling her phone out, she checked anxiously when he had last sent a text. It had only been about twenty minutes. 

Daryl was possibly almost two hours or so from the Greene family farm, so it was going to be a few until he got there. Beth had to figure out a way to busy herself til then, so she hurried back upstairs to grab her book. She had the house to herself so she shouldn't have to be confined to her room. Plopping herself onto the couch, she attempted to open the book. It was a random book she had grabbed from her book shelf, one she thought she would be fun to read, but she read the same page at least five times before she finally gave up. 

Checking the clock nervously, she started to fidget on the couch. Daryl couldn't get there any faster as she started to bite at her nails and sending random text to her sister. Doing whatever she could to keep herself busy, her body fidgetingi. After what felt like forever, there was a knock at the door. Jumping up, Beth rushed to the door and yanked it open. Daryl stood there for a moment, his eyes roaming over her body, taking in how she looked. 

"Hey, thought you were going to text me when you got here." Beth spoke as she moved aside, allowing the older man in. "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yea, it was a lot easier than you think." Daryl shrugged as she shut the door behind him. Beth's hand didn't leave the doorknob before Daryl had her against the door, his hands grabbing her face to pull her into a intense kiss. Before the blonde could respond, Daryl ended the kiss, his blue eyes locking with hers. "Been waiting to do that the whole drive here."

"Wouldn' you know," Beth's smile was bright and innocent, which caused the hunter to smirk. Her body was already aching for his touch as his eyes devoured hers. "I have been too."

Daryl's lips were on hers once more, pulling the blonde to his body. They're tongues battled as Beth pushed him toward the living room area. He didn't bother with how the surroundings looked, all Daryl was able to focus on was how much he liked how her ass looked in her shorts, eager to get them off her. Pushing him onto one of the couches, Beth squealed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her on top of him. She giggled as her lips found his once more, the older man's hands moving to her ass. Biting at her bottom lip, Daryl pulled away to say something when a sudden meow came from behind him. 

"What the fuck?!" Daryl jumped as he twisted around only to look straight into the eyes of a large white and black cat with tabby markings on the top of its head. It was staring at Daryl intently, letting out a low meow. "Where the fuck did this cat come from?"

This sent Beth into a fit of laughter, causing her to fall off Daryl's lap onto the floor. Daryl looked down at the laughing blonde, who was now sitting up and trying to fight back her laughter. She shook her head, as she finally managed to speak without going into fits of giggles. "That's Rosie. She's my cat."

"When did you get it, cause a cat that damn big I would have noticed." Daryl spoke temporarily forgetting his intentions with the young blonde as he marveled at the size of this cat. Her fur was long and white with four different shaped black patches on her back with a matching tail. The top of her head though had a splash of tabby markings over an intense pair of hazel eyes and was huge in size. 

"She likes to sleep in mama and dad's room sometimes. That's most likely where she was when you were over last, well if she wasn't outside that is." Beth still had to fight the giggles as she climbed back onto the couch with him. Daryl scratched the large cat's head, who was pushing eagerly against his hand for attention. "I think she likes you."

"Jus' good with animals." The older man muttered as the cat climbed into his lap. She sat purposely on his lap as she stared up toward the two, a small meow coming from the feline. "Well, Ms. Rosie, I ain't here to see you. I'm here to see this naughty blonde next to me."

Daryl managed to get the cat to jump off his lap, and Rosie sauntered off toward another couch in the room. Looking over to the blonde, Daryl found Beth watching him as she chewed on her bottom lip. He smirked as he watched her tuck her legs under her while pushing a loose strand behind her ear. Daryl couldn't deny she looked beautiful that night, with the way her hair fell over her shoulders all tangled and unkept, but what he liked the most was that she wasn't wearing any make up. It looked as if she didn't bother putting any on that day, leaving her skin fresh and clean. Her blue eyes stayed on his face, watching his eyes run over her. 

"Guess she's a bit of a cock block." Beth blushed as his eyes caught hers, his face growing serious suddenly. The younger woman couldn't look away as he moved his hand to her chin, catching it with his thumb and index finger.

"I don' see it that way." Daryl murmured as he pulled her face toward his, hovering close to her lips instead of pressing against them. He could feel her breath hitch when he did this, waiting for him to close the gap between the two. "Take off your shirt."

Beth was surprised by the request, her blush only reddening, but she did what he requested of her. Breaking away from his gaze, the blonde pulled her top over her head and dropped it onto the ground. She had a white laced push up on underneath, and Daryl could feel his pants only getting more uncomfortable to wear. Moving his hand back to the blonde, he hooked a finger through one of the hoops of her shorts, pulling her back onto him so she was straddling him. His lips found their way to her neck, biting down playfully as he kissed down the columns of her neck to her shoulder, his hands running over her smooth back. A small gasp left her lips every time his teeth sunk in, the biting getting a little rougher as he moved down. 

Before she knew it, Daryl had her bra unhooked and was pulling it away from her body. Tossing it to where her shirt was laying, Daryl marveled at her small round breasts. Her nipples hardened as they met the cool air of the room before being met with a warm wet tongue, earning an inaudible gasp from the blonde. Grinding her hips down against his, Beth could feel the effect she was having on him through his pants and from the growl that left his lips. With a free hand, Daryl started to pinch and gently pull on the breast his mouth wasn't giving attention to. Every time his teeth grazed against her harden peak her hips grounded harder against him. Her body was heating up more while he took turns praising her breasts with his mouth. Moving his lips back up her chest to her neck, Daryl left trails of marks all over her breast and collar bone, not caring if they were visible. 

Gripping her ass with both hands suddenly, Daryl moved so she was now laying on her back on the couch; with him on top of her. Grabbing her wrist, Daryl pinned them above her head, his mouth just underneath hear ear. His breathing was hot against her skin, his tongue teasing her earlobe. When he spoke, it was in a low growl; his hips pushing against her. "I want you to keep your hands right there. Don' move them until I say."

"Okay," Beth's breathing was getting harder, her whole body screaming for him to keep touching her. Doing what she was told, Beth kept her hands above her head when Daryl moved his own away. Sitting up, Daryl stared down at the half naked woman under him. Her body was almost shaking for him to keep his praise and exploration, her moans nearly causing him to nearly forget what he wanted to do, and rip her shorts from her body and bury himself into her. That wasn't what he wanted. 

Undoing her shorts, Daryl watched her now bruised breast move in labored breaths, enjoying the way they looked with his markings all over them. Moving his gaze to the blonde's face, he could see her eyes were heavy with need, and her skin flushed. Lifting her hips for her, the older man slipped off her shorts and panties, leaving her naked on the couch. Beth watched him, as his eyes scanned over her. The two previous times they had sex, she had been partially clothed, and he had nearly been fully clothed. So laying before him naked with her legs resting on either side of his hips, opening herself up to him. Her hands were still resting above her head while trying her hardest to not go to touch him and pull his clothes off him. Slipping off his leather vest jacket, Daryl tossed it with the rest of her clothes leaving him in his torn jeans and plaid button up. 

"You have an amazing body." Daryl murmured, running his fingers down her inner thigh. The room was still very much lit, so he was able to see every beauty mark, and scar on her beautiful creamy skin. Beth bit at her bottom lip, watching his eyes land between her legs. She was already soaked, her curls glistened from her arousal. Taking his middle finger, he playfully traced the outside of her inner lips; a smirk never leaving his lips. Looking up to her face, he watched her reaction when he added another finger to dip between her lips. The man had to fight back a loud groan; she was wetter than she had looked. "You're so ready for me already."

Beth let out a small moan, his palm pressing against her clit when he slipped two fingers into her tight entrance. Her hips bucked against his hand, Daryl moved his free hand to her wrist, leaned over her. When their lips touched, Beth went to move her hands to his hair only to have them pushed back down above her head, Daryl's fingers thrusting furiously inside her. Her small moans started to get louder as he took his thumb to rub her hardened nub, his fingers soaked from her juices. Their tongues battled furiously, Beth's hips bucking furiously as Daryl's rough hands continued to work her. She was getting closer to the edge, her nails digging into his palms. Daryl pulled from the kiss and took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling and teasing it. Beth was nearly seeing stars when she finally cried out, her whole body tightening around his fingers. 

"Fuck!" Beth cried out, Daryl's teeth grazing her taut nipple as he pulled away from her. 

"Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty face." Daryl growled, withdrawing I his hand from between her legs. Making eye contact with the aroused blonde, Daryl slipped his fingers into his mouth sucking off her sweet juices. This only turned on Beth more, her eyes landing on his tongue as he swept it over each finger; making sure he enjoyed every bit of her. Moving to stand, he started to undo his pants, ready to take her. Finishing undoing his pants, Daryl didn't push them down but instead started on unbuttoning his plaid shirt, showing he had a gray wife beater underneath. "How about you finish getting those off me."

Beth sat up and took a hold of his pants, slipping them and his boxers off his hips, his hard cock springing free. Beth pushed his pants down to his knees, her eyes looking up toward him, as he slipped the plaid shirt off leaving him in the gray tank. Beth's tongue jutted out slowly running over his tip, earning a slow hiss from him. Grasping the base of his cock, Beth started to stroke him slowly; her mouth barely touching the tip. Daryl's hand found its way to the back of Beth's head, guiding her mouth onto his hard cock. The moment her lips wrapped around his length, the hunter dropped his head back; his cock twitched in her mouth. Beth didn't move once she had half of his hardness in her mouth, her tongue teasing him while she moved her hand over the rest of his length. 

Daryl's hand suddenly pulled at the hair he had grabbed, pulling her mouth from him. Pushing her back onto the couch, Daryl moved Beth's legs over one shoulder positioning himself at her ready entrance. He didn't need to use his hands to guide himself as he thrusted forward, his groan didn't compare to the sound the young blonde made. Her mouth had fallen open, and her hands grabbing whatever she could as he created a quick, unruly pace wanting the blonde to keep making that sound. Her walls clenched around him as he moved so his foot was planted on the ground while the other stayed on the could to create a better balance. His teeth sank into her legs when he saw her hands start to massage her breast. Beth could feel her body starting to tense on her, Daryl's thrust's only seeming to get harder. The sound of their skin slapping against each other mixed with their moans, filling the empty house. 

Moving it so he had her legs wrapped tight around his waist, Daryl used his hands to position her just right allowing him to hit her core with every thrust. Beth almost screamed as she felt the hot heat of the pleasurable pain. Grabbing at his shirt, Beth yanked him into a hard kiss as she came undone; every muscle in her body tensed, her body tightening around him. Daryl continued his assault, nearing his own orgasm. Biting at his bottom lip, he closed his eyes tightly savoring the feeling of her muscles squeezing him as she came under him. Sitting up slightly, Daryl started to lose control of the rhythm he had created, her inner walls clenching tighter; her chest arching up, giving him the chance to take one of her nipples into his mouth and suck on it generously.

Letting go of the bud with a loud pop, Daryl dug his fingers into her hips as he yanked her against him; unable to hold his orgasm anymore. Daryl let out a loud grunt as he spilt his seed inside her, his whole body shaking from the intense feeling. Pulling Beth into a slow kiss, Daryl swiped his tongue through her mouth, teasing her tongue with his own. When he broke from the kiss, he withdrew himself from her. Pulling up his pants, Daryl not caring to clean himself off of them, his eyes watching the blonde as she moved to find her panties and top. Her legs were visibly shaking as he watched her slip her panties back on, nearly falling over when she attempted to stand. Daryl chuckled as her shirt was pulled on, her movements slow and twitchy. Her hair was even more of a mess then it was before, now with a rats nest in the back of her head. 

"Don' put those shorts back on. Stay jus' like that." Daryl spoke as the blonde when for her shorts. She turned to look at him before retracting her head. His eyes wandered over her freshly fucked body. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her skin, and her neck was covered in hickeys and bite marks. Daryl decided there was nothing sexier then the way this girl looked after making her scream like she did. "You can be a screamer." Beth blushed brightly as she felt Daryl's hand snake around her wrist, pulling her to him. Daryl's lips caught hers in a slow lingering kiss. Pulling from it Daryl, marveled at how stunning she looked as she stared at him, a spark of mischief lighting up behind her blues. "You're too damn gorgeous to be real."

"I am though." Her voice was raspy, her body still slightly shaking from her orgasms. Pulling from him, the blonde stared down at his lips and saw they were swollen much like her own lips most likely were. "What is it you do? It doesn' matter, but I'd like to know."

"I dig graves and keep up with the landscaping." Daryl said calmly, his hands now playing with her long golden strands. "There's a funeral in the mornin', and I gotta bury 'em. On top of mowing the lawn."

"Sounds like a dark job." Beth spoke softly, as she started to fiddle with her nails. Daryl noticed this and moved from her hair to her hand to stop her. She looked up and caught his eyes. 

"It pays well." Daryl shrugged as he pulled her closer to him, soon so she was resting her back against his chest. "And what is it you do?"

"I work part time at this real estate office answering phones. Just got the job at the beginning of the summer." Beth responded resting her head back against his shoulder. He didn't strike her as the type to cuddle after sex, someone who wasn't into simple P.D.A. She wasn't going to complain though, quite enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her. "I also give guitar lessons to the kids in town."

"Two jobs? I took you for a hard worker." Daryl could see her cheeks starting to turn pink at his little joke. "Guess you won' need to go to school."

"I'm takin' classes right now. General ed mostly." Beth laughed as she looked at him over her shoulder. "I wanna eventually go to culinary school, but I gotta get enough credits to transfer."

"So you mus' be a good cook." Daryl started to imagine her in cooking something in nothing but one of his button ups or just an apron.

"Maybe I'll cook for you sometime and you can be the judge." Beth laughed as she pulled from him to stand. Daryl's eyes instantly went to her round ass that was barely covered by the lacy white boy shorts. He could feel his cock starting to come back to life as she made her way toward the kitchen. "You thirsty? My dad doesn' allow beer in the house, but I do have some delicious strawberry lemonade."

"I'll take a glass, yea." Daryl slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out his pack of Marlboros, standing. Putting one between his lips, Daryl started for the front door. "I'll be on the porch havin' a smoke."

"I'll meet you out there." The blonde called out as Daryl exited the house. There were two rocking chairs at one side and Daryl made his way toward the seat, lighting his smoke as he went. Blowing the smoke out, he took a seat into the chair and kicked his feet out. Beth followed him shortly with two glasses of a pink colored lemonade with strawberry chunks at the bottom of each glass. The drink looked inviting as the smile Beth was wearing as she handed him a glass. He took the glass and took a sip of the cold drink, it was perfectly made. 

Taking another gulp of the liquid, Daryl sat the glass down next to him; his smoke finding its way back to his lips. Leaning back into the chair, Daryl noticed that she was still only in her panties and t-shirt. He quite liked the way she looked, the way the porch light lit her body in a sexy way. Touching the bottom lip with his tongue, he watched her take a sip of her drink; her eyes looking out onto the farm, the moon lighting the land in a beautiful way.

"It's so peaceful out there." Beth spoke as she turned her gaze back to him. Daryl eyes followed hers out, and agreed with her full heartedly. The moon lit the farm up in a eerily beautiful way. From the shadows, to the lit up cattle making its way around the farm, it was quiet out. As if nothing was out there. "Its nights like this that shows jus' how beautiful the world really is."

"It does." Daryl murmured turning his attention back to the blonde. He wanted to stand and tell her she was beautiful, but he found the words wouldn't come. He was sure she already knew she had to be the prettiest girl in Senoia county, hell maybe even the whole state. Turning her attention from the rest of the farm, she moved her gaze toward him, a soft smile meeting her lips. How did he manage to get her to even want to spend more than a minute around him? "If you hadn' of been up to company, I would've been out in the woods right now campin' probably."

"I haven' been campin' since I was thirteen. With my brother and sister. It was Shawn's sixteenth, and begged our parents to let Maggie chaperone him and his friends while they went campin'," Beth started cracking up at the memory of the disastrous trip, putting a small curious smile on Daryl's face; urging her to continue. He would have been fine leaving it at what she said, but there was a story behind it, and he wanted to hear it. "Well Mag was only nineteen then, and was not into the idea of goin' out in the woods with a bunch of teenage boys, so I went and her boyfriend at the time as well.

"Everything was good the first night, and most the next day. We all were havin' fun, swimmin' in this lake next to our tents, hiking through the woods..." Beth started to giggle more. "That night, though, was another story. Shawn's best friend decided to sneak a bottle of his daddy's whiskey with him." Beth stifled a giggle. "So throughout the whole day, Shawn and his friends kept going back to Bradley and Shawn's tent; we didn't know they were sneaking drinks. Well that night, they were all _plastered_ , falling all over the places, slurring their words, one even got naked. Andy, Mag's boyfriend, went through Shawn and Bradley's tent and found the half drank bottle."

"What happened?"

"Oh, Maggie was pissed, but instead of yellin' at them like she normally would have done she jus' didn' say anythin'." Beth's smile didn't waver. "Well, the next day while the boys were suffering from their hangovers, Maggie and me took the pots and pans we brought with us, and gave them a brilliant wake up."

"Damn, that's cold." Daryl started to laugh with the blonde, shaking his head. "And that was the las' time?"

"For me at least. Shawn goes camping with his best friend all the time. Maggie and her fiance go almost every weekend." Beth took a sip of her drink, her eyes now roaming over Daryl. He was only in his gray wife beater with his pants only done up enough to keep them from falling. 

"Maybe I'll take you campin' sometime." Daryl spoke picking up his own glass of lemonade, Beth looked at him with a widely. "I know this place a few hours south, very remote place. Mostly use that spot to camp during huntin' season with Merle. Right in the heart of the woods."

"I'd love to go." Beth bit at her bottom lip, her eyes finally resting to the front of his pants, only zipped up. He had long disposed of his smoke, tossing it out onto the dirt as he made a promise to the blonde to pick it up before he left, and was now sitting quietly with his lemonade in one hand. His hair was a sloppy mess as if he just rolled out of bed, it hung over his eyes as he looked down at his drink. Setting her glass down onto the rail, the blonde moved so she was standing in front of the hunter. Daryl looked up when she leaned in, catching his lips into a lingering kiss; one of her hands holding herself up on the arm rest while her other unzipped his pants.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Daryl murmured, a knowing smirk gracing his lips when they broke from the kiss. Beth only gave him a sexy smile as she tugged at his pants. "You ready for another round?"

"I'm ready to suck your cock." Beth blurted out, and it not only took the hunter by surprise but his cock started to harden. Daryl liked this little potty mouth on the vixen, especially when you looked at the blonde you couldn't see the dirty girl he was watching. 

"There you go with that dirty little mouth of yours." Daryl voice was low, his voice a raspy growl. It only sent heat straight to her lower abdomen, turning her on even more than him sitting there the way he was. "But then again, there are other things you could do with that mouth of yours."

Daryl sat his drink down beside the chair before pulling the blonde into another kiss. Helping Beth pull his cock free from his boxers, Daryl nipped at her lower lip; sucking on it teasingly. A soft moan came from the blonde as she wrapped her small hand around his hard cock, pumping it slowly as she pulled from the kiss. Kissing his jaw line, the blonde reveled in the scratchy feel of his stubble on her soft lips. Moving to his neck, Beth nipped playfully on his neck earning a small groan from the hunter.

The blonde paid special attention to the crook of his neck, sucking generously leaving a very clear mark. She left a few smaller ones close to it; biting at his skin as she went. Slipping onto her knees Beth looked up toward Daryl, who was watching her carefully; a hand running over the tangled rats nest that was her hair. Beth smiled innocently as she gave him long strong strokes with her hand, earning louder groans from the hunter. When her mouth closed over his tip, Daryl's dropped his head back with his mouth slightly open.

Her mouth was warm, her tongue running over the sensitive skin. The older man's hands gripped the blonde strands, not bothering to keep his groans quiet. Looking down to watch her, Daryl used one hand to brush the hair from her face his voice low as he spoke, "Fuckin' hell, your mouth is fuckin' amazin'. So gorgeous like that." Beth's eyes flashed up toward him, her eyes dark and clouded with desire. This only made her look more gorgeous to him, the way she was taking her time taking him down her throat. "Look at ya taking your sweet time with my dick. There ain't no way no one can tell me little Beth Greene is innocent. More like a naughty one."

Beth only responded in a moan, allowing it to vibrate as she pressed her tongue against his cock; slowly moving her head back so she could pay attention to his tip. The hand, that was still holding onto her hair, tightened it's grip while Daryl fought to keep from shoving her mouth back down onto his cock, so he could feel the back of her throat once more. He was going to have to have her soon, but the way her mouth felt he didn't want to stop her.

"You must be wanting a nice good fuck from the way you praisin' it." Daryl growled thrusting his hips up, not wanting her to keep teasing. He couldn't stop himself from talking to her like that, he wasn't the vocal type. Maybe no one had satisfied him enough, or that he enjoyed as much as he did with the blonde. Taking the rest of his cock into her small hand, pulling her mouth away with a small pop. 

Beth's panties were soaked, her body aching to feel him inside her for the second time that night. He was addicting. She couldn't get enough of him, in her mouth or deep inside her. Squeezing gently the blonde's small hand stroked his length slowly, her eyes watching his face and was able to see the animalistic look in his eyes. As if he was to take her at any moment. 

"Maybe I am," Beth's voice was low, her hands smooth over his sensitive skin. Letting go Beth stood, hooking her fingers into her panties as she did so and slipped them down her legs. "Or maybe I want to give you a good ride."

"You dirty girl, don' tell me things like that and not deliver." Daryl growled, his eyes watching as she turned herself away from him, giving him a perfect view of her small round ass, and glistening curls as she went to bend over in front of him. "Fuck, you're so fuckin' sexy doin' that. Look just how ready you are for me."

Daryl's hands found their way to her round flawless ass, squeezing the cheeks before giving her a sharp slap. Beth let out a loud hiss accompanied by a moan, earning another sharp slap against her pale skin. Rubbing the spot he had just slapped Daryl moved one of his free down to the back of her thighs then traced a finger up to her blonde curls. A soft moan left her lips when she felt a finger slip inside of her, before Daryl withdrew his hand from the blonde and pushing her hips down so she was now on his lap. 

He didn't need to position himself for her, slipping into her with ease. Both groaned, bracing her hands onto his covered knees. The fabric was rough against her bare skin but it felt oddly arousing, as she started to move her hips over his cock. Her legs burned from her squatted position, but Beth focused her attention on moving her hips. She heard the man groan as he squeezed at her hips, controlling her pace. There was going to be finger marks on her skin from how tight he was holding her hips. He made sure to keep his eyes open and looked down to watch the way he looked sliding in and out of her, only making him twitch inside her. 

"God, Beth..." Daryl groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet hers at every thrust. Beth's eyes were tightly shut, her mouth slightly open, feeling herself close to the edge. Pushing her forward slightly, Daryl held onto her as he slid her off him. "Put your hands on the rail, and spread your legs."

Beth did as she was told, turned her head to look over her shoulder as Daryl stood; pushing his pants down to his knees in the process. Positioning himself behind her, Daryl took her hips and yanked her back onto him, hitting her core in the process. The young woman cried out in pleasure, as he kept his thrust short and powerful; a hand snaking between her legs to her swollen nub. Daryl's middle finger rubbed her roughly, his other hand holding onto the back of her neck.

"Daryl..too..too much.." Beth breathed out as she felt a new feeling wash over her. She was teetering on a whole new ledge, her whole body aching in a different way. She felt a pressure that was amazing but near painful at the same time. Daryl's lips found its way to her covered shoulder, knowing what was happening with her body than she did. His finger continued to work furiously on her clit as he continue to hit her core over and over with every thrust. 

Daryl was quick to cover the blonde's mouth as she let out a loud scream, an orgasm ripping through her body as she felt herself cum in a way she never had. She felt her legs suddenly soaked with her own juices, Daryl's teeth sinking deep into her shoulder thrusting himself deeply into her once more before cumming, spilling his seed into the blonde. The two slumped over the rail together, panting; the older man still inside her. Parting from each other, Daryl found himself slumping back into the rocking chair trying to catch his breath. Beth kept her position where she was, her body shaking and processing what she had just felt.

"I didn' know you could do that." Daryl laughed, as he looked down at his pants that were still resting around his knees. They were surprisingly soaked from her explosive orgasm, and he decided it was worth it. When Beth finally turned to look at him confused, it only caused him to chuckle more as he slapped her ass. "You're a squirter."

"Ima what?" Beth asked, going to pick up her panties, her legs starting to dry. Her whole face was turning red seeing that his clothes were wet from her. 

"Jus' know it's a good thing." Daryl smirked watching the blonde finally sit in the rocking chair next to him, looking worn out. "Guess I gotta let these dry."

"I could...umm... I could wash them for you?" She lifted her eyes to meet his, almost shyly, eyelashes at half mast hiding whatever emotion was there; the blush on her cheeks though gave away her embarrassment. "I mean it's the least I could do since I'm kinda the reason they're wet."

"You don' have to, they'll dry." Daryl found something adorable about her embarrassment, giving away that she had never experienced something like that before. 

"It's the least I could do." Beth forced an embarrassed smile, looking away from him. Standing quickly, "I can find you somethin' else to wear in the mean time."

"A'right if you insist." Daryl laughed as he pulled up the articles of clothing enough to follow her into the house. Watching the half naked blonde rush up the stairs to the second floor, Daryl took this chance to start undoing his boots. The blonde returned moments later with a pair of black sweats right as the hunter pulled off his boxers.

"These might fit." Beth handed him the pants before retrieving his dirty pair. Pulling the sweats over his hips, Daryl found they were a perfect fit and followed the blonde into the laundry room; his eyes not leaving her ass. She had a sway in her step, almost as if she knew he was watching her move. The laundry room was in a smaller room to the left of the kitchen that then lead out the back of the house. The room itself had cabinets against the walls, with a washing machine and a dryer placed right under a large window. 

Leaning against the door frame, Daryl watched the blonde as she emptied his pockets before tossing the damp clothes into the washer. Getting the cycle going, Beth turned to look toward the older man, her eyes wide with embarrassment, her cheeks still red. Leaning against the doorway, Daryl still couldn't help but find the way she looked adorable; he liked how big her blues would get when she was trying to look innocent. Something he learned quickly wasn't exactly true about her, despite the girl next door look to her. 

"What?" Beth asked her cheeks only reddening more, and the older man realized that he had been staring at her longer than he intended. 

"Jus' admiring the view." His cock was already twitching to life once more, which surprised him at how quickly he could recover around this girl; only able to handle one round with other women. He couldn't get enough of her, making him feel young again. It had been a long time since he had felt that way, it was a feeling he missed most about his youth; the joy of the raging hormones. "Not everyday I have a beautiful woman washing my pants in nothing but her panties."

"Not everyday that same _'beautiful woman'_ is the reason she is washing your pants." Beth retorted when Daryl advanced toward her; her body already responding toward his. She was already well aware on how sore she was going to feel the next day after all the activities they were doing; the blonde was sure she would have been completely spent but she found herself starting to grow aroused by the way he walked toward her in only a gray tank and black sweats. 

"I don' think I mind that part very much." Daryl's grin was very boyish and filled with mischief as he pulled her to him, lifting her onto the washer suddenly; her legs easily wrapping around his waist. Daryl took notice how easy it would be for him to take her again for the third time that night right there. Slipping her arms around his neck, Beth blushed lightly. "I found how it happened, quite sexy." 

"It was messy." Beth scrunched her nose jokingly as the older man captured her lips in a hungry kiss, his hands gripping at her hips. 

"I like messy." Daryl growled as he nipped at her bottom lip, causing the blonde to moan. "I really like it when you're messy."

"I'll remember that." Beth giggled, and they continued their playful kissing. Pulling away, Beth licked at her lips as she looked at him. "What are we doing?"

"Jus' kissin' right now," Daryl replied finding the question strange, this caused her to giggle. "I ain't sure what you mean."

"I mean, we ain't datin' or nothin' right?" Beth tilted her head, not sure where she was going with what she was saying. She wasn't trying to scare him away or anything, she sure wasn't looking for a boyfriend in this. 

"Do you wan' us to be datin' or somethin'?" Daryl didn't move from his position between her legs; he wasn't disturbed by her question. He wasn't looking for anything serious, so there was no telling how this would end up. 

"Honestly? No." Beth said so matter factly that Daryl couldn't help but laugh at it. He was more relived then anything else, even though a part of him would have did whatever she wanted just to be able to keep touching her. 

"A'right."

"I like fuckin' you though." Beth's dirty mouth was going to be the end for him, his mouth finding its way to her neck. "I wanna keep doin' that."

"I ain't gonna complain on that." Daryl laughed before letting out a low groan; Beth had slipped her hand into the sweats and grasped his cock with her small hand. "Looks like you want me to fuck you now."

"Maybe I jus' like touchin' ya." Beth's voice was mocking innocent, and she was clearly doing it on purpose.

"May--"

"Beth? Who the hell shoes are these?!" a voice of a woman spoke out suddenly. "Beth?!" 

"Oh shit! My sister!" Beth whispered, as the two broke apart quickly. Daryl grabbed his things from his pockets of his pants and Beth ushered him out of the back door quickly, "I'll call you and return your things tomorrow."

"Elizabeth Greene, you answer me now!" her sisters voice boomed through the house that Daryl was able to hear it from outside. "There is a strange truck outside and some man's boots at the door!"

Daryl took off around the house toward his blue ford. Beth's sisters voice still booming from the house. There was a hint of adrenaline rushing through his veins, hoping into his truck. Starting the truck Daryl put the thing into drive before speeding off down the dirt road, just as he saw the two women come rushing from the house, a tall brunette chasing after his car. It wasn't until Daryl turned onto the main road that he started laughing, pulling out his phone to text the blonde. 

**Tell your sister to save your spanking for me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it ;)


	4. Amy Wilson takes it Hardcore: Volume Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIIIII am back my lovelies.  
> :) Miss me much? lol  
> Thank you to my Beta JazznSmoke, you are amazing and i love you. 
> 
> I thought long and hard what to update first, and chose this story :) so I hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> warning there is anal

"So you went to a club Friday night and met this guy, brought him back, and fucked him all weekend? Is that seriously how this went?" Maggie asked as she shuffled through the sales rack, chewing on the straw of her ice coffee. Beth continued to sip at her own coffee, only hers was hot, before pulling out a shirt from the rack to look at; blatantly ignoring her sister. Her sister had been bugging her since the moment she chased Daryl off the previous night, desperate to know who the man was. "Are you dating him now?"

"No, it's nothin' like that. We're just havin' fun." Beth responded, as she finally looked at her sister. Maggie had stopped to stare at her sister as the two girls browsed the racks of the small thrift store in town, the one the sisters would go to if they didn't want to be home.

 "Havin' fun? Is that what he's tellin' you?"

_"It was actually her idea. Said she wasn' into havin' a relationship." Daryl grunted as he shoveled a pill of dirt into a grave of an older woman who was laid to rest that morning. Merle, who was leaning against a tombstone with a smoke in his hands, only nodded after finally prying out of his younger brother on why he showed back up to their double wide trailer with no shoes and a pair of pants that weren't his. "We ain't lookin' for anything serious."_

_"And her sister chased you out of their house?" Merle started to crack up, thinking about the story his brother had of the mystery blonde that his brother disappeared with the night at the club. Something was strange to the older Dixon as he thought over all the events that he was just told about._

"You didn' have to chase him out, by the way." Beth retorted, pulling a woman's plaid button up from the racks, very similar to the one that she was currently wearing of Daryl's; checking the size the blonde smiled happily as she tucked it under her arm, before continuing to move through the racks with her sister. 

"Technically I didn' chase him out, but more like he went runnin' out like he was up to somethin'." Maggie rolled her eyes as the chiming went off on the blonde's phone. The older Greene child watched as her sister was quick to pull her phone from her back pocket, turning away from her to move to another set of racks.

**Hope your sister werent to rough on you ;)**

"Let me guess, him?" Maggie asked turning back to find Beth standing there texting back almost instantaneously, and her sister couldn't ignore the silly smile that met the younger woman's lips. 

"What?" Beth looked up to see Maggie was wearing a smirk on her face, as if intrigued by how the blonde was acting when it came to this mystery man. 

"You. Gettin' all giddy over some guy textin' you." Maggie commented, her hazel eyes meeting her sister's bright blues. "What's his name? You never told me it."

_"Beth? Sounds like some goodie goodie preacher's daughter." Merle scratched at the rough stubble growing back from him shaving that morning._

_"Vet's daughter." Daryl corrected him, and Merle only shrugged his shoulders while making a face; like that made a difference to the man at all. The younger Dixon took a deep drag of his own smoke, looking down to his phone to read the instant response from the blonde._

**_Nothing too bad. just a lot of questions. lol ;)_ **

**_How's digging graves?_ **

_"Look at you, all smiles over some tail." Merle teased as he replaced his brother to finish burying the grave, allowing Daryl to enjoy his smoke and reply back to the blonde. "Boy, you ain't actin' like it's jus' havin' fun."_

_"Oh yea? How am I actin'?" Daryl muttered, his cigarette between his lips, his eyes still glued to his phone. He didn't think he was acting any different, so he had no idea what his brother was even talking about._

_"Like some love sick teenager that's what." Merle turned his gray eyes back toward his younger brother, not use to seeing his brother in such a good mood, nor had he seen a smile like that since before their mother died. The older Dixon was growing ever the more curious about the young blonde. "Exactly how old is this girl anyways?"_

"Thirty-nine?!" Maggie nearly choked on her drink, coughing at the shock when her sister reluctantly told her the man's age. "Does he know how old you are? And he's okay with that?"

"Of course, he knows." Beth rolled her eyes, as she patted her sister on the back before moving ahead of her to explore the rack further. "I jus' didn' tell him right away."

"You lied to him about your age?" 

"Well I didn' exactly lie, we were right in front of the bartender. What did you expect me to say? _'Oh I'm eighteen, I'm in here with this fake ID I bought with my graduation money. Please to meet you while they kick me out.'_ Please, I am not that stupid." Beth pulled out a few more shirts and a pair of torn old skinny jeans to add to her small choice selection; her phone back in her hand not even a moment later. 

**It's grave digging, how do you think it's going, Missy.**

**My brother's been askin a lot of questions, too.**

"I seriously don' believe you and him are on the same level on what you want out of this. I don' trust this Daryl, Bethy." Maggie moved forward, trying to catch a glimpse of what the blonde and her new 'friend' were saying to each other. "He's robbin' the fuckin' cradle here."

"Well guess what, he has a rattle I sure like to play with." Beth didn't miss a beat with her come back, taking the chance to look up from her phone to see the look on her sisters face. Being quick to get to camera mode, the young blonde snapped a quick picture of the shocked look; something she really wanted to remember for the rest of her days. "That is so your new contact picture."

"Oh, you bitch." Maggie went to lunge for her sister's phone, and the two girls went running through the aisles of the rack, fighting over whether to delete the picture of not. "You are so not funny Elizabeth Emma Greene. You need to delete that picture now."

"No!" Beth hurried into one of the fitting rooms, shutting the door quickly. She could see her sisters feet from the other side, on top of an annoyed groan. "Jus' go try on those clothes you have."

"You ain't funny you know that right?" There was shuffling following the statement into the stall next to her. Beth only smirked in return, as she started to strip down her clothes to try on the jeans and tops she chose. 

_**Would these questions make me blush? ;)** _

  ** _Cause I got something to make you blush_**

_Daryl smirked down at her text, looking up to make sure his brother wasn't trying to look at his phone like he normally would, but the older Dixon had gotten back to work finishing the last pile onto the grave. There would be another funeral in twenty minutes, so it gave the two a small window to relax until they had to fill the grave. The two had to arrive to work extra early that morning to get more than one grave prepared, only to have to refill them a few hours later after the casket entered the ground._

_"I knew you liked them young, baby brother, but I think this is a whole new one even for you." Merle moved over toward his younger brother, pulling out a flask filled with whiskey from his pocket. Taking a quick swig, the older man handed it to Daryl, who took it with no issue; neither caring of the possibility of getting caught drinking on the job, it was something they had done ever since they had started. "She must be somethin' in bed."_

_"A natural." Daryl wasn't intending on going further with his activities with the young woman to his brother, despite that Merle would go into great detail about the women he bedded. He was okay with only revealing enough to keep his older brother satisfied. "Somethin' I ain't stupid enough to let go."_

_"Bet she's down for anythin'. Sounds like them sweet good girl types." Taking the flask back from his brother, Merle took another generous gulp of the warmed whiskey before slipping the flask back into his pocket. He continued to watch his brother smirk down at the phone, letting out a small snort at something that Beth girl was saying, "That ridiculous smile of yours is telling me she was blessed with the mouth from the Blow Job Gods."_

"Oh my God, I can' believe you said that!" Beth giggled, her body in a complete blush now after the comment Maggie had just made. The two girls had moved on to a more inappropriate part of the conversation they were having, and Beth wasn't expecting her sister to blatantly complimented her on snagging a man who knows how to work his tongue. Keeping the pair of jeans on, the blonde went to try on another shirt only to grab her phone instead. 

**He's only just begun, so some just might. ;) and what will make me blush?**

Beth smiled as she turned to look in the mirror to check out how she looked. The old torn faded jeans she had tried on, hugged her body beautifully while she stood there with no shirt, or bra for that matter, on. Her hair thrown into a sloppy bun at the top of her hair, two or three thin braids mixed into the tangled hair. Her breast up to her collarbone covered in bruises left from him. The memories of him marking her body sent her body up in instant flames, as she undid the buttons of the low rider jeans to reveal a peek of some red and white stripped panties; she was going to give him a picture, letting him see his own claim on her. She covered her breast to add more of a tease while she quickly snapped the picture to send to him. 

"Well I am already going to rip his _rattle_ off, might as well find out if it was worth it for ya both." Maggie's voice carried through the small fitting room, and the blonde was happy that they were alone, so no one could hear their exchange. That would have only resulted in trouble since Maggie's voice was very recognizable. The last thing they needed was their father getting word about his youngest's special new friendship with an older man from another town.

"You ain't touchin' him!" Beth's voice sounded more tense then it should have been to her sister playful teases; adding a quick caption to the text. "And watch what you say, last thing I need is daddy findin' out about this."

"Maybe he should find out." The two sisters were on a roll that day, not missing any opportunity to make snide remarks to each other over Daryl. Maggie only meant well, Beth knew this, but she couldn't stop from getting annoyed at her sister; it was automatic instinct since they were younger to make insults look like a pleasant teasing conversation. "I mean, you did have sex with him in our living room.. and our kitchen...and porch... almost the laundry room... God damn, did you not think to maybe use.. I don' your _room_ for all that?"

"Comin' from the one who I caught in the hayloft in the barn with Andy and then with Glenn. You never was even able to make it into the house." Beth rolled her eyes to finish trying on the rest of the clothes she had picked out. 

"I do hope you cleaned that counter with bleach, or somethin'." 

_The next funeral took forever to end, not that the Dixon brother's complained since they didn't have to really do much until the service was over, but the summer heat was getting to be a bit much for the two men and there was no shade to hide under. Daryl hated this part of the cemetery for not having anywhere one can seek refuge from the hot Georgian sun, so anytime there was a funeral on that side it was nothing but dread for any of the grounds staff that had to dig and fill the graves; that was normally Daryl and Merle since they were quicker than some of the others. Merle had smoked what was near the entire pack of cigarettes he had brought to work, mumbling about the coke he had back at their trailer. This was the first job that Merle actually was good at, and was able to hide his habit well from their bosses; despite the obviousness at times the older Dixon was. Daryl was surprised that he hadn't gotten fired yet._

_His phone chimed in his pocket right as the funeral was wrapping up, and Daryl quickly pulled out his phone to see what Beth had replied with; his cock stiffening when he opened the picture to her topless in the dressing room, in nothing but jeans and her panties. The subtle way she covered herself was what he found almost as arousing as the innocent look she had on her face, as if she was playing a game._

_**Well, I dont think you'll actually blush. Your blood's rushing to a different destination I am sure ;)** _

_"That dirty girl." Daryl muttered underneath his breath, low enough so his brother couldn't hear what he was saying. She sure had some spunk to her, but something about her screamed good. He liked that no matter how naughty the text were, or how teasing the pictures were, she still kept this innocence that he hoped would never spoil; even with the things the two may do together. He couldn't wait to see her, and hoped it would be soon, especially since he had to wear a pair of old boots that hurt his feet, and he was damn near lost without his angel vest._

_"God damn, you're like some teenage girl textin' so damn much." Merle barked out when he noticed his brother wasn't following him to the grave site. Daryl looked up, blushing slightly as he finished his text send to the blonde. "You been textin' more in the past three days then you have in the past three years. Fuckin' cut it out and fuckin' help me dig this fuckin' hole. Quicker we're done, quicker I can get home and get wasted."_

_Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes as he hit the send button and slipped the old phone into his pocket, secretly thankful that his phone was even able to text at all. He had fun talking to her all day, and found it was very convenient for them both. Following his brother toward the grave, the younger Dixon couldn't wait for her response._

**There you go with that dirty talk again. I think we both remember what happened with all that talk.**

**Merle's getting onto me about txting. What time should I be expecting you to return my clothes ;P**

\---

The first time Beth had showed up to Daryl’s double wide that he shared with his brother, she wasn’t sure what to expect. She hadn’t been to many guys’ places before, only Jimmy in high school and Zach’s dorm. Both had massively different taste, while Jimmy displayed his trophies in track and his walls covered in sports posters, Zach had covered his walls with fast cars and half naked women. It made her wonder what Daryl’s place would be like, most importantly what his room looked like. It was like the blonde was about to enter a whole new world.

The trailer on the outside looked well taken care of, with a small patch of lawn the men had as their front yard freshly mowed with rose bushes and other kinds of flowers lining the short walk-way. It was very welcome looking, though once you walked inside it was a different story. Despite Daryl’s efforts of keeping the place clean, he couldn’t spend all his time cleaning up after Merle. There was empty beer and whiskey bottles scattered among the living room with trash, a few different size holes in the walls in various places. Daryl had just finished cleaning the place, mostly the trash around a coked out Merle, only to have the older Dixon throw a half empty bottle of beer at the television the moment the blonde entered the home. In the end it wound up being an excellent excuse to usher Beth into his room; giving him enough time to convince Merle to go stay in his room so the two can have free range of the trailer.

The second time Beth had came over later on that week Merle spoke to her for the first time, asking her if she knew someone with lips like hers, wasted out of his mind. It mortified Daryl every time his brother opened his mouth when she was around, not being able to stop her from enduring the loaded questions and comments. Beth only met his comments with a sweet smile, clearly biting her own tongue back for Daryl’s sake, managing to elude anything that came out of Merle’s mouth as she hurried to Daryl’s room. 

His room was actually Beth’s favorite place to be when she was over. He had taken the master bedroom when they had moved in, leaving Merle to take one of the smaller bedrooms. In the corner, he had a large bed that he covered in black sheets and a matching plush comforter. His walls were covered in posters of movies to various artists; he had a loveseat in the center of the room in front of a large television. There was a desk next to the door where he didn’t just keep his laptop, but his crossbow as well. It was always where he tossed if after coming home from hunting, before throwing his clothes all over his room; that was as far as his messes would go. He didn’t mind being covered in dirt, sweat, blood, and anything else but he preferred everything clean around him.  
“Um, Daryl?” her voice carried through his large room to the bathroom that connected to his room. Daryl, who was currently using the restroom, heard laughter behind her words causing him to look over his shoulder toward the half shut door. 

“Hold up.” He called out finishing up his business and readjusting himself into his boxers. Making sure to wash his hands, the older man made his way back into his bedroom to see what she was laughing about. 

“So I was looking through those DVDs you handed me, and I, well, found this.” The blonde had an amused smile on her face as she held up a DVD case that had a naked woman on it, along with various screenshots of her having sex with different men. Anally. “Amy Wilson Takes it Hardcore: Volume Seven; looks riveting.”

Daryl only stared at Beth, his eyes wide staring at the DVD case. He had completely forgotten that he had it out with his other movies in the search of a decent selection to choose with the blonde. The last thing he wanted was for her to find his porn movies; he already got shit from Merle about his taste, he didn’t need the blonde to be scared off. 

“That wasn’ suppose to be out.” Daryl stuttered as he watched her flip over the case to read the back. 

“Do you have a thing for blondes, Dixon?” The teasing smile on the younger woman was more comforting than anything, letting him know she wasn’t being serious. Flopping back onto the ruffled sheets, Beth started to read the summary out loud. “Amy Wilson hates everything but hardcore sex. This dirty blonde takes it all in her sweet tight ass… Oh my God this is terrible. How does this even sound appealing?”

“Shut up.” Daryl grumbled as he stood there awkwardly, watching her as she rolled to her side, wearing a pair of his boxer briefs with a lace tank top she had slipped on after their first intense reunion after not seeing each other for nearly a week when they became accustomed to seeing each other twice, sometimes more, during the week. This night was special; she was staying the night, so the two were enjoying some drinks and some fun. “Ain’t like you don’ watch porn yourself.”

“I watch porn, but I don’ have DVDs lyin’ ‘round to be found. I use the internet.” This comment made the hunter shake his head, making him feel a little old by her comment. Making his way toward his nightstand that had a bottle of whiskey, his smokes, and an energy drink they were using as a chaser. Grabbing one of the smokes, his blue eyes wandered back to the blonde and found her still looking over the cover, an interested look in her eyes. “Have you ever done it before?”

“Done what before? A porno?” Daryl asked confused, lighting the cigarette between his lips. The blonde tilted her head to look up toward the man, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. 

“No, anal.” The way she said the words sent all the blood rushing to his cock, his mind starting to think about the things he would have gladly do to that beautiful round ass of hers. He wanted to do more than just slap it and leaving his hand print on it. 

“Tried it a few times when I was younger; was maybe a few years older than you are now.” Daryl replied honestly, opening up the bottle to take a drink. Taking a generous gulp of the amber liquid, the older man enjoyed the burn at the back of his throat; his eyes not leaving her as a smirk graced her lips. “Why, have you?”

“You know I haven’.” Beth turned her gaze back to the porno, before rolling onto her stomach to fully look at him. Her eyes filled with that familiar curiosity that always got him willing to do whatever she suggested; letting her get under his skin. “Maybe I can try it with you.”

Choking on the energy drink the two was sharing, Daryl stared shocked toward Beth; her own eyes now have landed on his now very noticeable hard on. Sticking out the DVD, the innocent smile on her young face only made him strain more against his underwear. She was looked absolutely stunning running her teeth over her bottom lip, watching him with a mischievous smile on her face. Was she really suggesting this?

“You don’ know what you’re askin’. Why you handin’ this to me?” Daryl took the porn from the blonde. She shrugged as she crawled across the bed to where he was standing, grabbing the bottle of whiskey in the process. 

“I know exactly what I’m askin’.” The blonde said simply, taking a generous gulp of whiskey. It must have been more than she expected to drink, cause she started to choke slightly at the burning taste. Handing her the energy drink that Daryl was still holding, Beth nearly downed half the can, much to the older man’s amusement. Pressing her lips against the back of her hand, the blonde took a moment to compose herself before looking at him with a drunken smile on her face; that bit of whiskey was hitting her fast and hard. “And I was thinkin’ you can turn this on and we can watch it together.”

Daryl moved toward the bed, watching as Beth moved to sit on her knees, his hand running over her cheek to her hair. Gripping at it just hard enough to pull her head back so she was looking up toward him, her eyes half lidded from the alcohol mixed with arousal; his voice low as he spoke, taking a deep drag of his smoke. “Are you sure it ain’t cause of the alcohol that you want this? Cause I’ll do it if you’re sure.”

“If I didn’ want it, I wouldn’ suggest it.” Daryl’s lips were on hers the moment she finished her words, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, savoring the taste of the whiskey mixed with her sweet natural taste. Feeling the palms of her hands over his shoulders, the blonde felt the raised scared against his shoulder blades, lightly brushing over them moving her hands to his own hair. Pulling from the kiss, Daryl bit at her bottom lip gently, earning a low moan from the woman. 

“Get naked now.” Daryl growled out as he pulled away from the blonde, making his way toward the television to put on the DVD. Plopping the DVD into the player, Daryl turned his head to see if she had done what he said, only to find she was still clothed; watching his movements. “Girl, I thought I tol—“

His words were lost suddenly as Beth smiled sweetly, slowly slipping off her tank top in a tantalizingly slow manner; making the older man’s eyes follow the shirt over her head, his eyes landing on her breast and the love bite he had left right above the teardrops. Moving his eyes to her face, he couldn’t help but feel interested by the look that had taken over her beautiful features. It was a look of desire and arousal, the mixture he liked best with her. 

“I wanted you to watch.” Her voice was small, full of mock innocence her eyes glued to his face as she slowly maneuvered out of his underwear, swaying her hips slightly as she kicked them off her legs. It was almost too much for Daryl to bear, and had to fight to keep from pouncing on the blonde and taking her right then. How could she turn him on this much?

"You want me to watch you take off your clothes like a dirty little whore?" He made sure his voice was low, the way she liked him talking to her that way; she could feel herself growing more aroused by the minute. Her clouded blue eyes watched him as he made his way toward her, like a hunter to his pray. The porn was starting behind him, so Beth was able to see the star of the movie already sucking someone's cock, something that the blonde was now wanting to do to the hunter. "Spread your legs for me then.. let me watch you touch yourself."

Beth bit at her bottom lip as she moved so she was facing him, opening her legs up for him; giving him a full view of her glistening curls. He stood just out of reach to the blonde pushing his underwear off his own hips, allowing his cock to spring free. Watching her slide her fingers run over her hips toward the soaked junction that the older man was desperate to watch her touch. A small hiss left his lips when her thin middle finger slipped between her wet lips, her mouth falling open in pleasure. Wrapping his own rough hand around his cock, Daryl stroked himself slowly before opening the drawer of his nightstand. 

"God, you're so fuckin' sexy like that." The moans from the television almost matched the soft moans coming from his naughty vixen, her fingers slipping into her tight center; working them in at a more furious pace, her eyes watching both him and the blonde on the screen. She was so turned on that her thighs were growing soaked with her juices, her body screaming for Daryl. "Turn around and face the wall."

Doing as she was told, the young woman was able to hear him shut the drawer; but when she twisted her head to look over her shoulder, Daryl's large hand grabbed at her hair, pushing her head into the bed. A small cry escaped the blondes lips as she felt his cock slam into her wet center, hitting her core. Letting out a low groan the hunter as her slick walls clenched around his hard cock, nearly causing him to cum right then. Holding her hips still, Daryl was able to compose himself before starting to thrust his hips forward, hitting her core with every deep thrust. 

The blonde moans were like music to his ears, her face half muffled into the bed. Smoothing her blonde hair down, he slid his hand over her back to her small ass; his other hand was occupied by opening the cap of the bottle of lube that he had retrieved from the nightstand. Running his finger down the crack of the blonde's ass, Daryl smirked at the sound the blonde made when he pressed his thumb against her tight hole. He was barely able to press against the tightly shut entrance, the blonde's body tense from the attempt of entrance. 

"Shhh, relax beautiful." His voice was soft, nowhere near the dominant man he was originally trying to assert himself as. It was comforting to Beth as she started to relax her body, letting herself grow lost to his swift thrusts, only reacting to the cool gel being dispensed onto her tight asshole. Using his thumb, Daryl pressed against the still reluctant entrance, trying to time his thrusts just right. "Jus' relax your body, breath deep. Just like that, good girl."

Beth's head shot up from the bed sheets crying out when his thumb slipped into her ass as he thrusted forward, hitting her core. There was an uncomfortable sensation shooting through her, every cell in her body screaming to reject the intrusion, despite the pleasurable moan that followed her cry. Pulling his thumb out, the hunter started to thrust his thumb deep into her with every powerful thrust, getting her ready for him. 

"Like that?" Daryl's growl slowly came back, his thrusts starting to get harder when the blonde started to push her hips back meeting his thrusts with eagerness.

"Yes.." Her voice was near breathless, her body feeling fuller then she had ever felt before. Daryl had allowed her body to grow use to the feeling of his thumb, the uncomfortable pressure subsiding; he knew that it wasn't compared to how it was going to feel when he buried his full length into the tight canal. 

Withdrawing himself from her, Daryl roughly grabbed her legs to flip her onto her back. Once on her back, Daryl was able to get a better look of her aroused face; her blue eyes flashing with desire for him. Leaning over her, the hunter wrapped his arm around her small waist to carry her further onto the bed, his lips pressing against her own in a passionate kiss. Daryl could feel his cock twitching to bury himself deep into her, to feel her tight walls around him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Daryl asked, his hand grabbing the tube once more to cover his cock in the water based liquid. Their eyes met and it felt like the two had a full conversation without any words, only to have it end with a simple nod of the young woman; her blue eyes filled with trust and desire. Popping open the lid to pour a generous amount onto his hand, Daryl kept their gaze locked while he stroked his cock coating it in the liquid. "Hold onto the back of your knees, and remember to relax your body and breath."

Beth nodded nervously, trying to keep her breathing calm, doing her best to relax her body. Feeling his middle finger slip into her tight ass, her breathing hitched feeling him coat her insides with the lube. Pulling his finger from her, Daryl moved on top of her, positioning himself at her virgin hole; his lips captured hers in one swift movement, allowing himself to lose himself in the sweet taste of her kiss. Grasping his cock, Daryl pressed the tip gently against her, meeting slight resistance. 

Her whole body went rigid when he pushed himself through her barrier, feeling as if her bottom half was being stretched to her limits. Holding his hips still, Daryl's gaze held the blonde's, trying his best to get her to relax with his hands kneading at parts of her body in hopes to ease the discomfort. Leaning forward the older man kissed the tears that were escaping from her eyes, feeling terrible that he had been too busy thinking about his cock that he didn't think to persuade her to rethink trying something as painful as this. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any way, he felt like a royal asshole suddenly. 

"I'm okay.." Beth whispered, like she had read his mind, taking slow deep breaths as her body adjusted to his size; discomfort very very slowly being replaced by pleasure. She had not expected to feel so full or feel a white hot pain as her body stretched to his thick size, almost to the point she almost screamed for him to stop suddenly scared he wasn't going to fit. When Daryl gave her a look of doubt, the young woman did her best to wiggle her hips while giving him a nod to continue. 

Tentatively withdrawing most his length, Daryl gently thrusted his hips forward, stilling them almost immediately when she let out a small cry. He worried that it was going to be too much for her when she let go of one of her knees to grip his hair, yanking him into a powerful kiss. The act took Daryl by surprise, feeling her trying to figure out how to get him to move without causing herself discomfort. Keeping his thrusts shallow and slow, Daryl growled as their tongues danced, doing his best to not take her ass how his instincts were telling him to. 

Her small cries soon had no discomfort in them, filling the room with the sweet melody that matched the rhythm of his thrusts. Pulling from the kiss Daryl gripped her hips, pushing himself deeper into her already growing close to his release. Sliding one of his hands from its place on her hips over the smooth skin to her glistening lips. 

"Fuck, you are so tight." Daryl growled out, slipping his thumb between her lower lips, pressing roughly against her clit. Biting at her shoulder, the older man growled as he drew blood. "I'm gonna fuck you til you can' walk straight.."

Beth moaned, her eyes shut tight from the pleasure shooting through her body, begging for a release. Her body was starting to wind up tighter and tighter, his thumb working her clit while teasingly dipping two fingers into her wet center. Daryl knew she was close to cumming, much like he was, but he wanted to draw this out as long as he was able to; keeping his eyes open the entire time to watch the looks of pleasure going over her features. He loved the way she looked withering under him, moaning his name accompanied by a string of curse words that one would normally hear from the blonde. 

With one powerful thrust, Daryl buried himself deep into her ass, spilling his seed. He knew the blonde wasn't finished, something he wasn't going to allow. Withdrawing himself, Daryl moved so he was on his knees, grabbing her legs to throw over his shoulders, flicking her clit with his tongue. The sounds of the porn had long faded out leaving only the sound of the two friends. Beth's hands grabbed at his hair, pulling at it as she cried out, fighting to not go over the edge. 

"Fuck..Daryl...Daryl.." Beth tried to get out, every muscle in her body tightening as she came, her juices splashing all over Daryl's face and bed. Daryl did his best to drink up as much of her as he could, his whole body soaked from sweat and her. With one last flick of her clit, the older man slipped her legs from his shoulder, pulling away from her body reluctantly. 

"How are you feelin'?" He asked softly, moving to lay next to her while he pulled her into his arms tightly; not bothering to wipe away the juices on his facial hair. Beth tilted her head up to look at him, a soft, tired smile on her face. 

"Never better." Beth whispered, her lips pressing against his in a soft gentle manner. Her body ached from their activities, but in a very good way and she didn't regret a moment of it. Breaking away from the kiss, Beth opened her eyes only to meet the familiar blue eyes of the man who became not just her special friend, but her best friend. "I think we out lasted Ms. Amy Wilson."

"I guess we did." Daryl whispered back softly, not being able to tear his gaze from the beautiful woman laying next to him. There was a feeling growing inside him that he couldn't understand, something sparking deep inside him every time he looked into her eyes. Something new and unfamiliar. He couldn't go a day without texting her, or receiving a picture of her beautiful face. Shaking his head to rid of the thoughts that were starting to enter his head, the older man only smirked at the blonde. "Glad you enjoyed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for updates to my other fics. :) Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed


End file.
